Lucifer Morningstar
* Irmão * Luci * Diabo * Rei do Inferno (veja mais) |species = Anjo |residence = * Inferno * Céu * Los Angeles |father = Deus |mother = Deusa |siblings = * Amenadiel * Azrael * Uriel † * Gabriel * Remiel * Castiel * Anjos |spouse = Candy Fletcher |relatives = Charlie |partner = * Chloe Decker * Eva |affiliation = Mazikeen |occupation = * Consultor Civil do LAPD * Proprietário da Lux * Soberano do Inferno |statcollapse = off |status = Vivo |death = * 2016 * 2017 |gender = Masculino |hair color = Castanho |eye color = * Castanho * Vermelho |gallery = :Categoria:Imagens de Lucifer Morningstar}} '''Lucifer Morningstar', anteriormente Samael, é um dos anjos mais jovens e anteriormente o infame governante do Inferno. Ele é comumente conhecido como o Diabo ou Satanás pelos seres humanos. Tendo se cansado de governar o Mundo Inferior por eras depois de ser expulso e cair do Paraíso, Lúcifer voluntariamente deixou sua posição no Inferno para se tornar dono de uma boate em Los Angeles, operando um estabelecimento chamado Lux. Sua melhor amiga e aliada é o demônio Mazikeen. Lucifer começou a trabalhar junto com a detetive de homicídios da LAPD Chloe Decker (pela qual ele eventualmente se apaixonou) quando testemunhou o assassinato de um conhecido íntimo dele. Esta posição lhe deu uma saída para punir os pecadores. História Vida Pregressa Originalmente, Lucifer era conhecido como Samael, o Portador da Luz, embora ele eventualmente tenha se tornado mais conhecido como Lucifer. Ele era o mais brilhante de todos os anjos de Deus. Ele foi pensado para ser o favorito de Deus. Quando Lucifer se rebelou, Deus o expulsou do Céu, incumbindo-o de governar o Inferno e de punir as almas dos pecadores falecidos por toda a eternidade. Lúcifer governou o Inferno com relutância por muitas eras, ganhando uma reputação assustadora. Ele ficou conhecido por muitos nomes, incluindo o Diabo, Satanás, Abaddon e Belial. Ao longo dos anos, Lucifer ocasionalmente visitaria a Terra. Amenadiel então sempre viria para levá-lo de volta ao inferno. Em City of Angels, Amenadiel admitiu a Lúcifer, "você passou mais tempo com a humanidade, você pode entendê-los melhor do que eu." Morando na Terra Em 2011, Lucifer decidiu se aposentar do governar o Inferno e se mudou para Los Angeles. Ele fez com que sua aliada demônio, Mazikeen, cortasse suas asas de anjo, significando que ele deixaria sua antiga vida para trás. Lucifer então abriu a discoteca Lux com a ajuda do Maze. Em 2016, Lucifer tinha se estabelecido em um estilo de vida hedonista em Los Angeles, girando em torno de dirigir a Lux e fazer acordos faustianos com várias pessoas em vários setores em troca de favores. Mas então, uma noite, ele testemunhou o assassinato de uma conhecida próxima. Sem fé no LAPD, Lucifer se insere na investigação, trabalhando com a detetive de homicídios Chloe Decker. Depois que o caso for resolvido, Lucifer decide continuar trabalhando com Chloe como consultor civil do LAPD. Mas quando demônios vieram à Terra para causar problemas, Lúcifer decidiu voltar para o inferno, para governar como seu rei novamente para mantê-los contidos. Ao Longo da Série Personalidade Aparência Física Poderes e Habilidades Fraquezas Família Notas: * Linhas sólidas denotam relações sanguíneas * Linhas tracejadas denotam relacionamentos românticos * † denota indivíduos falecidos Relacionamentos Chloe= Lucifer e Chloe são amigos e colegas de trabalho. Lucifer fica confuso e curioso sobre como ela pode resistir às suas tentações e por que ele é vulnerável em sua presença. Chloe acha estranho, mas ela admite para ele que gosta de trabalhar com ele. Enquanto trabalham juntos, eles se aproximam e desenvolvem uma amizade próxima. Lucifer é mostrado ser atraído por Chloe e revela abertamente seus desejos de dormir com ela, mas Chloe constantemente rejeita seus avanços. Recentemente, Lucifer e Chloe finalmente perceberam seus fortes sentimentos românticos um pelo outro. Também foi mostrado que Lucifer de fato tem sentimentos por Chloe, já que ele ficou visivelmente chateado depois de testemunhar Pierce propondo a Chloe. |-|Amenadiel= Lucifer e Amenadiel são irmãos e são ligeiramente antagônicos um com o outro. No entanto, através da série, eles aprendem a trabalhar juntos. |-|Mazikeen= Mazikeen/Maze é a mão direita e amiga próxima de Lúcifer. Ela é quem corta suas asas e o protege. No entanto, desde que Lucifer começou a trabalhar com Chloe, a amizade deles começou a passar por muitas dificuldades. Lucifer se sente traído por ela quando descobre que ela contou a Amenadiel informações sobre ele. A tensão entre eles a leva a partindo por um tempo. Enquanto voltam a ser amigos eventualmente, a amizade deles leva outro golpe quando Maze descobre os planos de Lucifer envolvendo a Deusa e o paraíso, sentindo-se enganada e traída, com os dois até brigando. |-|Dan= Lucifer não gosta de Dan, a quem ele se refere como "Detetive Babaca". Dan desaprova Lucifer, objetando a sua relação com Chloe e Trixie. Lucifer fica com ciúmes quando Dan se reconcilia com Chloe e tenta fazer Linda separá-los novamente. Apesar da inimizade mútua, Dan confia em Lucifer para proteger Chloe. No universo alternativo, o relacionamento deles é ainda pior devido a quão corrupto Dan é e por não terem Chloe em suas vidas para fazê-los se relacionarem, o que levaria os dois a ganhar confiança e respeito genuínos um pelo outro. O relacionamento deles fez com que Lucifer tivesse uma opinião negativa sobre o LAPD, e nesse universo ele se refere a Dan como "Detetive Consolo". |-|Trixie= Lucifer afirma odiar crianças e não sabe como interagir com elas. No entanto, Trixie gosta de Lucifer e sempre fica animada em vê-lo, correndo para ele e abraçando-o. |-|Linda= Linda é a terapeuta de Lucifer, que na primeira temporada ele pagava com sexo. Ele se torna próximo dela enquanto ela tenta ajudá-lo com seus problemas, embora acredite que ele fala em metáforas quando afirma ser o Diabo e que seu pai é Deus. Eventualmente, ela acaba com o relacionamento sexual enquanto continua a ser sua terapeuta. Cansada das "metáforas" de Lucifer, ela pede a Lucifer para lhe contar a verdade. Uma vez que Lucifer revela seu verdadeiro rosto, Linda fica aterrorizada por ele. Mais tarde, Mazikeen fala conversa com Linda, e ela percebe que saber a verdade não muda quem Lucifer é. Linda fica menos assustada com Lucifer, mas fica sobrecarregada com a curiosidade sobre sua história como figura bíblica. Demora um pouco de tempo antes que ela seja capaz de retomar uma abordagem mais profissional para lidar com Lucifer, uma vez que ele a lembra que ele é como qualquer outro paciente dela com necessidade de sua especialização. No entanto, por causa das ações de Lucifer em "God Johnson", Linda corre o risco de perder sua licença. |-|Deusa= Deusa é a mãe de Lucifer. Lucifer mostra medo quando descobre que ela escapou do inferno. Ele desconfia da mãe e acha que ela está tentando manipulá-lo. Deusa afirma amar seus filhos, incluindo Lucifer, mas Lucifer não acredita nela. |-|Deus= Lucifer está muito zangado com Deus, seu pai, por expulsá-lo do Céu e puni-lo pela eternidade. Quando Linda tenta falar com Lucifer sobre seu pai, dizendo-lhe que ele é o filho favorito e que Deus lhe deu o Inferno para governar como um presente, Lucifer fica furioso e abre um buraco na parede. Lucifer chama Deus de "bastardo cruel e manipulador" e afirma que ninguém pode vencer seu jogo. Então, em "Take Me Back to Hell", Lucifer pede a seu pai para proteger Chloe, em troca, Lucifer ofereceu seus serviços a ele, o qual Deus aceitou. Em "God Johnson", Lucifer encontra Earl Johnson, um homem possuído pelo Medalhão da Vida, fazendo-o acreditar que ele é Deus. Depois que Lucifer se convence de que Earl é realmente seu pai, ele solta sua raiva. Mais tarde, Earl pede desculpas e diz a Lucifer que ele está orgulhoso dele. Bem quando Lucifer começa a aceitar isso, é revelado que Earl não é Deus. Isso deixa Lucifer "muito furioso" com seu pai porque ele acredita que Deus nunca diria essas coisas a ele. |-|Ella= Lucifer e Ella se encontram pela primeira vez investigando o assassinato de Gillian Taylor. Ao encontrar Lucifer, Ella imediatamente o abraça enquanto Lucifer se torna rígido. Lucifer fica interessado em por que ela não tem uma reação diferente quando ele diz ser o diabo. Ela diz a ele que o diabo tem uma má reputação e ela fica confusa quando ele fala sobre isso em primeira pessoa. Ela não acredita em sua pretensão de ser o diabo, ao invés disso pensando que ele é um ator de método. No universo alternativo, seu relacionamento é amistoso e às vezes paquerador, mas não é tão próximo quanto no universo original. Ambos também sabem que é simplesmente uma relação comercial devido à escolha ilegal de carreira de Ella e às ações ilegais de Lucifer. |-|Eva= |-|Malcolm= Amenadiel ressuscitou Malcolm em troca de ele matar Lucifer. Quando Malcolm aparece para matá-lo, Lúcifer lhe dá a moeda pentecostal como troca. Mais tarde, Malcolm tenta enquadrar Lucifer por vários assassinatos que ele cometeu. No final da primeira temporada, Malcolm mata Lucifer, mas Lucifer faz um acordo com Deus para "se tornar o filho que ele sempre quis" em troca da vida de Chloe e, assim, Deus o ressuscita. Malcolm é então baleado por Chloe e morre. Aparições Galeria Curiosidades Notas= * Lucifer é um nas tradições judaica e cristã. * Lucifer inventou a ideia de dar favores. * Lucifer tende a assobiar seus "s" quando ele enfatiza a pronúncia. * De acordo com Lucifer em "Lady Parts", Eden foi sua primeira startup e era um clube de sexo. * Embora o nome que ele assume para uma identidade humana não seja o original, não conta como mentira; isto é porque ambos os nomes são nomes alternativos pelos quais ele é conhecido. * Lucifer afirmou uma vez ter sido a sarça ardente que Moisés encontrou. * Ao recuperar as asas, Lucifer teve dificuldade em impedi-las de sair quando estava excitado. Embora mais tarde ele consiga controle sobre isso. * Seus outros nomes alternativos, como Samael, Abaddon e Belial, às vezes são usados como nomes diferentes no folclore, mas nas escrituras, os nomes são para três demônios diferentes. ** Abaddon era o anjo do Abismo e também o governador do poço sem fundo. ** Belial foi descrito como sendo o mais vil e o mais enganoso. Em alguns relatos, ele é o demônio que exige sacrifícios de crianças. ** Samael tem um papel semelhante a Lucifer e seu nome significa "Veneno de Deus". ** Lucifer é uma palavra-valise latina de "lucem ferre", que significa "portador da luz". É também o nome do planeta Vênus, comumente conhecido como a "estrela da manhã". ** Lúcifer observa que ele gosta de Velho Risco. * Em "Let Pinhead Sing!", Lucifer afirma que ele sempre quis um tubarão de estimação. * Em "Mr. & Mrs. Mazikeen Smith", Lucifer indiretamente diz que considera a Dave Matthews Band um desastre a par das pragas e inundações. ** Ele também é revelado literalmente queimando dinheiro; ele acende-o e joga-o para ver quem está desesperado o suficiente para salvá-lo. * Em "The Sinnerman", é confirmado que Lucifer tem conexões com o crime organizado através de seus favores. * Lucifer ensinou os maiores pianistas da história, incluindo Elton John. * Em "The Angel of San Bernardino", Lucifer diz que sonhou que era o rei do povo centauro. * Lucifer dirige um Chevrolet Corvette 1962 preto com a placa "FALLIN". ** Em "Once Upon a Time", ele é vermelho, devido ao episódio ter ocorrido em um universo alternativo. |-|Bastidores= * Tom Ellis foi anunciado como o ator que interpretaria Lucifer em 27 de fevereiro de 2015.Tom Ellis Interpretando Lucifer no Piloto da Fox | Deadline * Lucifer é baseado no que apareceu originalmente em . ** Nos quadrinhos, o cabelo de Lucifer é loiro, enquanto na série de TV é preto. Isto é mais tarde acendido em "#TeamLucifer", onde um satanista comentou que ele deveria ser loiro, apenas para Lucifer responder que "ouve isso o tempo todo". ** Nos quadrinhos, foi quem cortou as asas de Lucifer, não Maze. * Na série da CW, Supernatural, a versão de Lúcifer desse programa brinca que, depois que ele salvar o mundo das Trevas, ele se mudará para LA e lutará contra o crime, aludindo ao Lucifer nesta série. Pseudônimos e Títulos * Samael * Irmão * Luci * Meu Anjo * Luc * A Estrela da Manhã * Portador da Luz * Diabo * Satã * Abaddon * Belial * Príncipe da Escuridão * Belzebu * Velho Risco * Senhor das Trecas * Jovem Rebelde * Meu Rei * Meu Senhor * Santo Lucifer * O Mais Brilhante de Todos os Anjos de Deus * Senhor do Inferno * Rei do Inferno * Rei do Fogo do Inferno * Rei do Mal * Lucinda * Lu * Príncipe das Mentiras * Vagabunda Referências en:Lucifer Morningstar es:Lucifer Morningstar de:Lucifer Morningstar fr:Lucifer Morningstar pl:Lucyfer Morningstar ro:Lucifer Morningstar ru:Люцифер Морнингстар Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Segunda Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Terceira Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Quarta Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Quinta Temporada Categoria:Anjos Categoria:Soberanos do Inferno Categoria:Ressucitados